


A Soul that's Tasted Death

by kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are alphas in rival packs. When the two packs form a treaty, they are forced to mate and only one will still be alpha by the time it's over. The other, will become his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul that's Tasted Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】A Soul that's Tasted Death|品过死亡的灵魂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468549) by [Lehterasenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko)



Jared kicked Chad hard in the shin.

"Ow, fucker," Chad said, rubbing his leg.

Before he could say anything else, Jared held up a warning finger. "No, just no. I have to meet my dad at The Grove, man. I don't have time to watch you humiliate yourself in front of Sophia again. She almost kicked your ass when you suggested she could have the honor of riding your knot."

Chad grinned. "Oh, what a beta. She's scorching, Jay, I got to get _in_ that."

Jared snorted. "She kicked your nuts hard enough to make you an omega, dude. Let her near them again, you'll be one."

Chad shifted self-consciously. "Maybe tomorrow would be better, huh?"

Jared just stared at his oblivious friend before nodding slowly. "Yeah, Chad, that'll make all the difference," he said drily.

The blond werewolf clapped his shoulder, pulling Jared along with him out of the bedroom. "Dad, huh?" 

"Yeah," Jared said with a shrug. Ever since his older brother Jeff had been killed, Jared had been thrown head first into his role as Pack Second. Aside from his father, he was the last alpha of the Padalecki line and would take over the pack after his father. 

"The Grove… hallowed ground for all packs, neutral ground, too." Chad shot Jared a curious look.

"Yeah," Jared said as they took the stairs heading to the ground level of Jared's apartment building. "He's been working on a treaty with the Ackles pack," he confided quietly.

Chad's eyes widened in surprise. "The Ackles pack? No fucking way. After what happened to Jeff how could he even-" he clamped his mouth shut. "I trust the Apha," he added quietly.

Jared said nothing as they walked towards the entrance and Chad glanced at him with a quirked brow. "How do you feel about it?"

Jared clenched his jaw. "What I feel doesn't matter, Chad. The pack comes first." He pushed open the door to the building and sunlight flooded the foyer. "Let's get this over with."

*******

Afternoon had faded to dusk when Jared pulled to a stop in front of a dense wooded area. He could barely make out the large stone structure in the center. The Grove acted as hallowed ground for all of the packs, and as far as recorded history told, the Grove had always existed. It consisted of a stone floor with columns circling it and a large round stone dais in the center. No blood had been shed, no battles had been fought and more than one treaty had been cemented here. Weres couldn't shift here; every one that ever tried had died. All packs were bound by this mystical aura and The Grove exacted reverence from every werewolf.

Just as he was about to get out of the car, Chad gripped his arm and nodded to where four people were exiting an oversized SUV. Jared growled low in his throat as he recognized Jensen Ackles. Jared froze when the other alpha sensed him and looked directly at him before dismissing him entirely and walking with his posse toward the trees.

Jared released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I hate that bastard."

Chad patted his arm. "I hear ya, man. Let's not keep the Alpha waiting."

They followed the same path Ackles had taken and it wasn't long before the glow of a dozen torches lit up the darkening sky. No one spoke as Jared walked up to his father and Chad went off to join the rest of their pack mates. Jared noticed that the representatives from the Ackles pack were gathered on one side of the dais while the Padaleckis were on the other. He frowned as he noticed about a dozen or so people sitting at the head of the dais. _Humans_.

"Dad? What's happening? Who are they?"

Gerry pulled Jared further into the shadows of the room. "JT, we have a problem. Alpha Morgan's continued to raid smaller packs. He's already claimed leadership over three of them."

Jared stiffened. "He can't do that. Smaller packs tend to integrate with human towns much more than the larger ones. He'd have to… humans would have been killed," he said, horrified. It was one thing for a were to attack a were but to attack a human was grounds for banishment, death even.

His father nodded. "They did kill humans." He looked at the humans on the dais. "This is still a state matter but if we can't resolve things, we could have war on a global scale."

Jared's eyes strayed to the dark green ones he'd felt on him since he had walked into the room. Jensen was having a similar discussion with his father but his eyes followed Jared and it made Jared want to rip the man's throat out. He kept his eyes on his prey. "What's this gathering about, Alpha?" he asked his father.

"The Ackles pack is one of the largest in North America but with Alan ill, and Josh so recently killed, their pack is lacking strong leadership. Jensen," his father spit out the name, "has just come back from Europe, looking to expand the pack's interests. Josh was the one being groomed to take over. From what I understand Jensen never had any interest in being Pack Alpha. He's being forced into his position much as you are. But make no mistake, Jared," he added solemnly, fixing Jared with a hard look. "Like you, he'll do what he has to do to secure his pack's future."

Jared looked back at his father and nodded but said nothing. They both shared a common hatred of the werewolf that had killed Jeff Padalecki.

"We chose to integrate with humans. And until Morgan went rogue, we'd had decades of growth and learning from each other. He has to be stopped."

Jared leaned against a stone column. "Prepared or not, Jensen is back; surely the boy wonder can reunite his pack. Morgan would never stand a chance against them." Much as he hated to admit it, it was true. The Ackles pack was immense, fierce and loyal. The Padalecki pack also claimed fierce and loyal members; however their size and number of adult alphas couldn't rival that of the Ackles pack.

Gerry looked up into the night sky. "Alan and I are old and weary. You and Jensen would be at each other's throats and that would let Morgan run free. The governor and his party are here to demand that we honor our agreement to police our own and they want Morgan dealt with swiftly."

A lump started forming in the pit of Jared's stomach. "What's being proposed here?"

"A merging of our two packs."

Jared's hands clenched as he shook with anger. "Do you expect me to bow down, to be Second, to the insufferable son of a bitch that killed my brother?"

Gerry finally looked at his son with dark eyes. "No, I expect you to mate with him."

Jared's shout of ' _No_ ' echoed across the room and everyone jumped at the sound. Jared refused to look anywhere but his father. "We are both alphas," he whispered harshly. "It cannot be done."

Gerry narrowed his eyes. "It can and it will. When you mate and when you claim him, both packs will be yours," he said earnestly. "He will be made omega and the Ackles pack will become part of our pack. It will end the fighting, and put a leash on Morgan. And what better revenge for Jeff than to turn his murderer?"

Jared shook his head. "I – why are we all here for this?"

"We are here, JT, because the two of you will mate here, tonight."

Jared pulled away from his father and turned around only to find Jensen glaring back at him from across the room. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his wolf attempt to claw to the surface and he fought to keep it in check.

"And if I don't agree to this?"

Gerry sighed. "Neither of our packs is in a position to defeat Morgan. One of us will fall and when that happens, Morgan will run across Texas like a plague. It will be war, Jared. One we can't win. Not alone," he added.

Jared looked sharply at his father. "No blood can be spilled here."

Gerry shook his head. "No, not in battle. This is a mating."

Jared took off his jacket and let it fall to the ground. "For the pack."

Gerry hugged him tightly. "You'll be the greatest Alpha in history after this, son."

Jared inhaled the strong, comforting scent of his father. "He killed Jeff, father. It will not be an easy victory."

His father stepped back. "I know. I loved my son but he wasn't as strong as you, Jared."

Before he could respond movement on the other side of the dais caught his attention and he watched Jensen and Alan walked up to the dais. Jared didn't hesitate; he nodded to his father and they walked side by side to stand next to the other two weres.

The governor stood, looking between them. "It is agreed?"

"It is," Alan Ackles spoke. "Jensen and Jared will remain and – settle things between them. When they leave here, they and we," he added indicating the Padaleckis, "will be one pack and have the strength to deal with any issue."

The governor whispered to one of his advisors briefly, then addressed the group. "We've had good relations and strong friendships for many years and I'm willing to let you handle this matter, as it should be. But," he added sharply, "I will not have any more of my people die at the hands of one of yours without consequences." He gave Jensen and Jared long looks. "I don't really understand what's about to happen here but good luck in your endeavor."

Jensen smirked and Jared wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug mouth.

"Good evening to all," the governor said before he and his entourage made their way out into the darkness.

No one else spoke, no one approached as Jared and Jensen slowly turned to face each other.

Jensen tilted his head and leaned back against the dais. "Long time no see, Jared."

"Not long enough, Jensen," Jared said.

The two of them waited as the area emptied and only their fathers remained. Alan spoke first. "We will be at the governor's mansion. The two of you will join us there – after."

"I'm certain Morgan is assembling his newly expanded pack," Gerry added. "Our new Alpha will have much to do as will our new Second." 

The other three men looked at him questioningly. "You are both alpha born," he said to Jared and Jensen. "Omegas have proven to be excellent strategists and Jensen's skills will still be needed."

Jared grinned as Jensen laughed and said, "Your confidence in me is overwhelming Alpha Padalecki."

"Enough," Alan said. "It's getting late and Jensen and Jared have much to settle before morning."

Gerry gave him a stiff look but acknowledged the point. He gave Jared a quick hug and then walked side by side with Alan into the trees. Jared stood still and listened until he heard them drive off; he and Jensen were truly alone. He felt a hand trail down his arm and flinched before jerking away. 

Behind him, Jensen snorted. "Get used to being touched, Jared. We'll be doing it a lot."

Jared turned slowly, a smirk growing on his face. "That we will." He got right up in Jensen's face and inhaled deeply. "Hmmm, you smell like omega and I can't wait to feel your hot, tight ass around my knot."

Jensen groaned. "Baby, I was just about to say the same damn thing."

Jared didn't even have time to think before Jensen pounced, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing back onto the dais, with Jensen on top of him, pinning his hands roughly above his head.

"People always underestimate me, Jared," he said as he rutted against Jared. "It's usually the last mistake they make."

Jared roared in anger and twisted his hips in an effort to knock Jensen's lithe body off of his own. No one had ever pinned him before and Jared was damned if it would happen now. He rocked and twisted but Jensen seized his wrists in an iron grip and while Jared struggled, Jensen slid down and straddled Jared's thighs, squeezing his legs together tight enough that Jared was barely able to move.

He gritted his teeth, panting in frustration. Maybe he couldn't move but neither could Jensen. 

"So," he said, a bit breathlessly, "planning to sit there all night?"

Jensen didn't answer but his grip tightened and he leaned down, his green eyes glowing, his breath hot on Jared's face. Jared felt sweat trickling down his neck and Jensen licked his lips, his eyes tracking the wet trail.

Jensen reared back and howled, mouth wide open as he slammed back down, latching onto Jared's neck and biting, hard. 

Jared screamed and threw his head back as he felt Jensen's canines sinking into the soft flesh of his neck, a claiming mark. "Fuck, fuck, no, goddammit." He could feel Jensen's tongue mixing his saliva with Jared's blood. He strained against it but there was nowhere to go and Jensen's teeth sank deeper into his neck. His could feel his blood pulsing, and Jensen's mouth sucking, biting, marking. Jensen rutted hard against him and Jared felt his blood heat in response. Jensen pulled back only to use his teeth to tear away the shoulder of Jared's shirt, then he bit down again, his teeth deep enough to touch bone. Unbearable pain consumed Jared, and he felt a rush of adrenaline and fear that gave him the strength to lash out. He roared and bucked hard enough to rip Jensen's teeth from his shoulder. 

Jensen was panting, distracted enough that Jared managed to free one of his wrists. He punched Jensen in the face, slamming him to the ground. Jared rolled to his feet, trying to catch his breath, one hand holding tight to his bleeding neck as he watched Jensen gain his feet with ease. "You killed my brother," Jared said in a low, dangerous voice.

Jensen touched his bloodied nose and spit out a mouthful of blood. "I had to. It was him or me, Jared. I didn't go looking for it."

Jared staggered back. "Are you saying Jeff did?"

Jensen took two steps forward. "Yes, I'm saying that. He wanted to prove something. Not sure what, but he provoked me."

Jared's blood felt like it was on fire. He'd been bitten for too long, Jensen's mark was on him and he knew it, he could feel it. Jared fell to his knees. "I will not submit to you."

Jensen stood over him, showing his blood stained teeth as he smiled. "I was really hoping you'd say that."

Jensen grabbed a fist-full of Jared's hair and dragged him closer. Jared blindly struck out, desperate to delay the inevitable. It only took Jensen a moment to get Jared's shaking and uncoordinated arms behind his back, wrists held tight in one of Jensen's hands.

"Don't be that way, baby," Jensen said, nipping at Jared's bloody neck. "Fuck, you taste good." Jensen bit into the torn flesh and Jared was shaking so hard the he couldn't even manage to pull away.

It felt like hours before Jared felt his limbs calm and numbness washed through his body. He must have passed out because the next thing he knew, Jensen no longer had his wrists pinned and instead had his arms wrapped around Jared's now bare chest as he continued to lap at the blood flowing from Jared's neck.

Jared could feel it, wet and sticky, dripping down his chest and over his shoulder. Jensen was running a hand gently along his chest rubbing blood into Jared's skin. 

"Back with me, baby," Jensen said softly. "Have a good nap?"

Before Jared could say anything a sharp, white hot pain took his breath and he rolled out of Jensen's grasp, curling in on himself as the pain flared across his body. Jared needed to get to his feet but the blinding pain coursing through his body crippled him. He managed to slide back until his shoulder connected with one of the stone columns and he pressed his back to it. Jared's vision blurred and dimmed as stabbing pains flared from his groin and shot through his chest.

In spite of the pain he was in, Jared knew Jensen was close, he could smell him; smell the strong woodsy, musky scent of an alpha layered over something distinctly Jensen. He felt warm breath near his face and he lashed out, kicking Jensen as hard as he could. "Stay away from me," Jared panted, his strength gone, "if you want your fucking ribs where they are." 

Jensen laughed. "Vision gettin' bad there, omega?" he asked drawing out the word. "That barely tapped my shoulder."

Jared swallowed hard. It was happening, they both knew it. He wanted to cry for his life as it slipped further through his fingers with each breath he took, with each sharp pain that signified his shifting, changing insides. He was losing himself, his family and his pack. The Padaleckis would be no more, all because he had failed them. 

He reared back and howled in desperation; needing someone to help him, to comfort him, to not let him die alone. Only silence answered him, even Jensen stayed still. 

Hot tears streaked his face and he bowed his head letting grief fill all the places torn open by the pain lancing through his body. A body that was betraying him, altering his insides, creating and removing, shifting and developing; turning an alpha into an omega. Almost anyway. To become omega, to end the pain, he had to allow an alpha to knot him.

Hot breath washed across his torn neck and he gasped at the sensations skittering across his skin in response. _No_ , he thought and apparently had said out loud because Jensen laughed, sinking down to sit next to his curled up body.

"Answer's yes, Jared," Jensen said running a finger along Jared's jaw.

Jared leaned into the touch, only to shrink back, horrified at his instinctual reaction.

"You crave me now, Jared," Jensen whispered, nipping at Jared's ear. "I've been patient long enough, omega. Time to claim what's mine."

That was enough to get Jared scrambling to his feet and running, heedless to the pain it caused. He had to get away. If he had to be omega he didn't want _this_ alpha to claim him. 

But Jensen caught up to him easily and grabbed him around the waist; dragging him back to the dais and throwing him face down on the stone table. Before he could even react a wet mouth was trailing along his spine and Jared sagged back wanting to cry tears of pain and relief. Jensen's touch made the pain stop. The tongue on his back sent the pain fleeing to the far corners of his mind and _oh_ how he craved for it to vanish completely.

"Please, Jensen, please," Jared was barely coherent now and no longer knew what he was begging for, only that he needed _something_ , anything to end his agony.

Jensen was flush along his back and Jared could feel the alpha's hard cock pushing against him. He didn't have time to consider it as Jensen once again bit his neck, only this time, Jared felt desire flooding his body and his cock hardened. He panted in time to Jensen's rocking hips, his fingers clawing uselessly at the stone table. He wasn't even aware of Jensen undoing his jeans and pulling them and his underwear down. Not until he felt a large hand circle his cock. That was all it took. Jared threw his head back as his orgasm slammed into him with Jensen's name on his lips and Jensen's teeth in his neck.

He blacked out for the second time that night but this one was brought about by the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. He blinked himself awake and felt warmth blanketing him. He was still bent over the table but Jensen was pressing gentle kisses to his cheek, his shoulder and his back.

Jared tried to say Jensen's name but only a garbled unintelligible sound came out of his dry battered throat.

Jensen started rocking against him and Jared realized that he was still hard. Jensen slid a hand down Jared's back and along the crease of his ass. Jared's eyes widened when those fingers slid inside his damp hole. He was wet. He could feel it leaking out of his ass and down his thighs.

"Mine," Jensen said fiercely. "Mine. My omega, my mate."

Jared had no more tears, no more regrets, even his soul had died only to be left cold and dark in this foreign body. He nodded, resigned to his fate. "Yes," he whispered, "yours."

Jensen howled in victory and gripped Jared's hips tightly as he thrust all the way into Jared's body. He set a brutal pace, thrusting hard enough that Jared had to reach back and hold the edge of the table to keep from sliding up. 

He wanted to hate this moment, hate the feeling Jensen inside of him, hate the feeling of the knot begin to grow but he couldn't, no, he wanted more, so much more. He began to rock back into each thrust, becoming desperate with need. 

Jensen stopped moving and sniffed the air around them. He let out a deep guttural growl and pulled Jared closer. "Heat," he said hoarsely. "You're in heat. Fuck, _fuck_. Thought it would take weeks for your first one. Damn, baby, I get to knock you up on the first knot."

Jared shook his head, denying the reality but his new biology controlled his brain as well as his body right now. "Come on, man, fuck me, need it, need it so bad."

Jensen hissed and pulled out before dragging Jared with him to a chair. Jensen sat down and pulled Jared down onto his lap. His cock was heavy, resting in the crack of Jared's ass but he only wrapped his arms around Jared, pulling him close.

Jared panted with need. He was hard again and so fucking hot he thought he might burst into flames from it. Even so, he felt safe cradled in Jensen's arms and let his head rest on Jensen's shoulder. "Finish it, please, finish it."

Gentle fingers ran the length of his jaw before grasping it and pulling his head up and forward for a soft kiss. Fingertips brushed sweaty hair off his brow and cupped his face. Jared moaned into the kiss, deepening it, chasing Jensen's taste back into his mouth. He set his hands on Jensen's shoulders and rose up enough to sink down on the hard cock beneath him. They breathed into each other's mouths as Jared started to move faster and faster.

"Jensen, want it, want your knot," he said.

"Gonna give it to you, baby," Jensen said.

And there it was. Jared felt it growing at the base of Jensen's cock. "Fuuuck," he said, lifting up and slamming back down, hard. The knot popped inside him and they both cried out as their orgasms took them at the same time. 

Jared was spent and leaned against Jensen's chest as his alpha's knot pumped hot come inside of him. He didn't know how long they remained that way. He'd fallen asleep and woken twice only to find they were still tied. Each time Jensen had stroked his back and kissed him back to sleep. 

The pain was gone. Life sparked inside him again. His alpha held him close and whispered words of love, hope and beginnings.

He'd tasted death and now, now he was going to taste life.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for [spn-otpkink](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com). Original prompt [here](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3865.html?thread=193305#t193305/).
> 
> Many thanks to ephermeralk who will one day knock passive voice right out of me.


End file.
